


Regrets

by Momodesuu



Series: Don't Forget Me [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not really canon?, Reaper 'drinks' souls kinda like a vampire, Reaper and Mercy gettin' it on, Reaper is a softy, kind of sad, okay super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: He wants to grab her, hold her close and never let her go. He wants to kiss away her doubts, her fears, any regrets she may have. But Gabriel is weak, his body shaking as he thinks about moving toward her. So he doesn’t. No, he picks up his cloak and puts his mask where it belongs and he leaves.“I love you,” he whispers as the door closes behind him.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my boy DJ who Beta read this for me!

“Nothing is ever going to make this easier,” she says, voice low, fingers tracing over the edges of a mask she desperately wants to rip away. “Why must you do this to me?” 

She's trapped, really, or at least that's what she's going to tell herself. Believing there is no way out makes it easier, no hope for escape, no door to run to. But in reality she could leave, walk away and never turn back. So why doesn't she? 

“Do you dislike it?” His voice is low, husky, always is. A hint of what he used to be behind the distortion his regenerated lungs cause. 

She hums, her voice soft, “What part of being kidnapped should I enjoy?” 

He reaches for her then, something inside him hoping she will turn away from his touch. But as his fingers brush over her cheek, tracing the smooth curve of her jaw, she doesn't move. At first, he thought maybe she had been scared, afraid to fight against him. Angela was anything but afraid. Her eyes always holding onto the past and Gabriel knew that. He knew that she was reminiscing, thinking of better days, before everything went to shit. 

“I can't stay long,” she whispers into the silence, fingers brushing against his mask, “let me see your face.” It's always hard when he tilts his head to the side, indicating that she's allowed to pull at the clasp that holds the mask there. 

He's not proud of his face. The many scars, the black mist that forms there, the redness in his eyes, it all makes him want to hide. But Angela never turns away, never looks anywhere else, nothing but kindness in her eyes. “Angela…” Its a whisper, maybe not meant to be, but he's always weak under her touch. Her gentle fingers brushing through his hair, tugging at his hoodie to pull it down.

“I miss the beanie,” she laughs, something soft, something sad, “you should wear it next time.” They both know the beanie is gone, lost in the explosion years ago, but Angela can still dream. 

Angela runs her fingers through his hair, fingers gently caressing the messy mop on the top of his head. She used to cut it, back when things were easier, when the world still cared. She could stand here for hours, fingers running through his brown locks, eyes never leaving his, but they don't have hours. They probably never will, the thought causing a frown to pull at her lips. 

Gabriel sees it, knows she's starting to think of the past, of _what ifs_ and _what could have beens_. So he cups her cheek, his other hand moving to lay at her hip as he pulls her in. Angela always feels frail, almost like he could crush her beneath his fingers. In reality, he probably could. His body stronger, leaner, than when they were younger. But if Angela is ever afraid, she doesn't show or say it. 

“Are you going to kiss me already?” Her voice teases, a hint of playfulness hidden in the accent. He could listen to her talk for hours, used to in the past.

Kissing her always feels like it’s the first time. Almost as if they’re back on base, tucked into a corner in her lab, his body hot against hers. Nothing would compare to that time, Gabriel knows that now. Knows that loving Angela in the open is no longer allowed, no longer acceptable. But it doesn’t stop him, never has. Not when she’s right here, small body pressed against his, arms wrapping around his neck. “Stop thinking,” she whispers, pressing her lips softly against his. 

She’s too soft, too gentle, her touch like fire as her fingers brush against his cheek. He doesn’t deserve this, but she always lets him indulge. She treats him like they’re still living in a past that they can never go back to. “I’m right here.” Gabriel would do anything for her, he knew that the moment he’d laid his eyes upon her. He moves his hands to cup her ass, lifting her against him as he maneuvers them around the room. He wishes there was a bed, somewhere nice to lay her, but he’d been hasty. Coming here is risky, stealing her into the nearest room, placing her onto any surface, always posed a risk to them both. 

The only flat surface in the room is a dusty desk and it’s more than likely seen better days. A thin layer of dust has settled upon it and he debates picking Angela up and brushing it off, but he doesn’t have the time. Her hands are already working at his cloak, gentle fingers tugging at the fabric. “In a hurry,” Gabriel says, moving away to strip himself of his cloak, “as always.” 

Angela chuckles, “I remember when I wasn’t the one in a hurry.” Gabriel clicks his tongue, moving back toward her, a pulse running through him as her fingers tease at the hem of his shirt. 

She makes quick work of it as Gabriel raises his arms, goosebumps forming where her hands trace over his chest. She giggles at that, fingers working through the hair on his chest. “So sensitive,” she whispers, lips moving toward his neck. He lets out a sigh as she kisses the skin there, lips warm, breath hot. 

Gabriel knows she’s playing, teasing to get her way, and he gives it to her. One hand fists into her hair, pulls her lips away, “Now Angela,” he rasps, “you know better.” 

She laughs, a blush forming on her cheeks, “Oh do I now?” She parts her lips, only slightly, teasingly. Angela should look weak, _should_. But Gabriel thinks she looks anything but. Her eyes hold a fire, testing him, challenging him. He can’t escape the hold she has on him, not when he’s this far in. All he can do is indulge her, indulge himself, and hope no one catches them. 

The hand in her hair leaves to tug at her shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He can see in the window that casts over the watchpoint that dawn is coming, which means he has little time. “I should have come sooner,” he says, but she doesn’t reply, rather, she captures whatever else he has to say between her lips. 

He talks too much, always has, and right now Angela wants his silence. She wants to capture his fears, the worry that’s displayed across his face. She wants to take him between her arms and hold onto whatever semblance of life they both still have together. Angela knows that come dawn, she’ll have to return to her normal life on base. She’ll have to sit there, tend to her patients, face Jesse and Jack and pretend like nothing is wrong. In a perfect world, she would convince Gabriel to leave Talon, but this isn’t a perfect world, it’s anything but. 

“Gabriel,” she mutters against his lips, her fingers moving to work at his belt, “these are really unnecessary.” He wants to give her a witty remark, but she’s not giving him the option, her lips capturing anything he might want to say. 

Hes startled, only slightly, by the loud bang his belt makes as it hits the metal floor. It’s too loud, causes him to pull away, _what if someone heard?_ But Angela pulls him back, steals any thoughts he might have as her fingernails drag up the bulge that’s formed in his pants. She cups him, hard, teasingly, her tongue working circles against his. He needs to get on with it, her impatience clear in the way she tugs at his zipper. 

Gabriel decides he can’t hesitate any longer, his hands moving to remove her pants. Angela lifts for him, a sigh leaving her lips as he finally _gets on with it_. “Hurry,” she says, biting her lip as she leans back against the desk, “I hate waiting.” She spreads her legs, inviting him in, and he takes notice in the wet spot that’s formed on her panties. 

Something feral breaks in him, a growl leaving his lips as he works to get his pants off. Every part of his being is calling out to him, a fire in his veins, telling him to tear this woman apart. Something dark inside him has always wanted her soul, wanted to taste it, feel it, love it like only he could. Every fiber of his being is calling out for it, begging him to devour her, but as he gets his pants off and grabs for her, he stills. 

The sun peeks up over the mountains and splashes into the room. Rays of light hit her, cascade across her body, make her skin shine. And it’s moments like this that make him want to cherish her, hold her, and never let her go. Maybe she can feel it too, not protesting when his touches are feather light across her skin. When he slowly pulls away the rest of her clothes and stares at the way her skin shines in the light. She’s an angel, really, _his_ angel. 

From there it’s silence, a peaceful, understanding silence. Gabriel just wants to listen to her breathe, wants to watch the way her throat tightens as he pulls her close. Angela traces her fingers across his chin, over his cheek and into his hair. There is something sad on her face, something she wants to say that will forever be unspoken. He wants to reach out to her, hold her here and never let her go, but the rising sun is only a reminder of how little time they have. 

Angela’s wet, a soft moan leaving her as he slides the head of his dick between her lips. It’s warm, she always is. The first push is always the hardest, her fingers tightening in his hair, almost painfully as he slides in with one easy thrust of his hips. “Gabe…” Her small frame is shaking, her body begging for more as she squirms under him. 

He would keep her here for forever if he could. He’d never let her leave, cherish everything that she is and never let her go. But he can’t, so he just pulls her close, a groan leaving his throat as her chest presses against his. It’s been too long, he should have come sooner, should come more often. But now isn’t the time for these thoughts to haunt him, for them to ruin what he has right in front of him. Gabriel needs to cherish this moment, because in reality, it could be their last. 

Angela’s honestly scared, afraid, knowing every moment spent together could be their last. And if it is their last, she doesn’t want to have any regrets. Gabriel's still inside, his hands shaking slightly where they lay at her hips, as she leans back and cups his face between her hands. There is something in his eyes, sadness, grief, regret, loneliness and she wants to take it all away. She wants those eyes to be filled with the same life they used to have. “I love you,” it’s a whisper, not meant to be, but she can feel her throat tighten, feel the tears threatening to spill. Without his mask Gabriel feels vulnerable, doesn’t want her to see him cry, so he pulls her close, buries his face against her neck and moves.

His thrusts start off slow, drawing out small little moans from Angela’s lips as she wraps herself around him. “Gabriel,” her breath is hot against his ear, “faster, please.” His hips stutter at her request, his mind wanting to savor all of this, his body wanting to speed it along. He teases her a little longer, his arms moving to squeeze around her, just needing the warmth of her body for a little longer. 

“Angela,” he wants to tell her that he loves her, but his throat constricts, holds in everything he has to say. So instead he pushes her down against the desk and gives her exactly what she’s been asking for. At first he watches her expression, watches the way her face shifts into something blissful. Her lips part in a silent O as he quickens the pace, her body sliding against the desk with each thrust. He loves stripping her of that strong demeanor, loves watching her body slump into the pleasure. 

Her hands move against the desk, fingers trying to dig into the metal, gripping for anything, needing something to hold on to. But the metal will never give her what she wants, so her hands move to Gabriel’s back. Her fingernails find purchase in the thick muscles on Gabriel’s back and she digs in, holds on like her life depends it. “Gabe, _Gabe_.”

He holds her close, wraps his arms around her as he continues his merciless pace. She’s moaning his name into his ear, her fingers marking up his back. He wants to mark her, sees the warm flesh of her neck and wants to sink his teeth in. He _could _, he _wants_ to. Make sure the world knows she’s taken, that no one else is allowed to touch her. A low growl forms in his throat as he brushes his lips against her neck. She’s so close, no one else can have her like this, only him. __

“ _Gabe, please_.” One of her hands moves into his hair, fingers tangling into the locks. “ _Ich liebe dich_.” He bares his teeth against the skin of her neck, breath hot against it, causing her to shiver. He stills for this one moment, her body shaking against his. 

And he bites, parts of her soul flowing into him as his teeth dig into her flesh. Angela gasps as the taste of copper floods his mouth, turns sweet, her blood almost intoxicating. He’d dreamed of this, tasting her soul, tasting everything she had to offer. She’s shaking now as he takes more, her soul flowing into his mouth and he’s swallowing it down. “Oh god, _Gabe_.” Her hand is digging in hard, her nails breaking skin as she holds him. 

Angela wouldn’t lie, she’d thought of this moment, of him tasting her soul. She’d always been curious, always wondered how it would feel. As he takes more, her body explodes in a heated pleasure. She climaxes just like that, small body grabbing tightly to his. It’s like nothing else she’s ever felt, her body trembling. Gabriel must realize it’s happening, a moan leaving her lips as he starts to thrust into her, helping her through her climax. “ _Gabe_.” She moans, her body trembles, becoming over sensitive, every touch hot. 

It takes Gabriel everything in him to pull his mouth away from Angela’s neck. Something feral inside him begs for him to take it all, to wrap himself in her warmth for eternity. He moves his tongue across her neck, laps up the blood that’s forming there. It draws another shiver from Angela, a quiet sigh leaving her lips. “Angela,” he says, a whisper, pulling away to look at her. There is so much he wants to say, so much he hasn’t. But seeing her blue eyes stare back him, the life that’s bright in them, makes his throat tighten. 

“I need to go,” he says, slowly pulling out of her. 

She tightens her grip around him, “Wait, Gabriel, but you didn’t-.” 

He turns into a shadow, misting a few feet away from her before he reappears. She looks hurt, but she always does when he leaves. “I got everything I needed.” He takes a moment to stare at her body, naked in all it’s beauty, as the light pours over her. He wishes she would smile, but Angela is never smiling when he leaves. She’s always left like this, cold and lonely. 

“Will you come back soon?” He turns from her then, doesn’t meet her eyes as he redresses. A silence falls over the room, making every movement he makes sound too loud. He can hear his belt as he picks it up off the floor, hears the clank of metal on metal. 

Angela moves then, her hands coming to caress his cheek now that he’s close enough. She doesn’t say anything as her fingers move over his skin. She traces the scar on his cheek, across his lips, under his eye. Her fingers map out his face, a frown on her face as she does. There are words she wants to say, words that may never leave her lips. “I love you.” She finally says, fingers moving away from his face. 

He wants to grab her, hold her close and never let her go. He wants to kiss away her doubts, her fears, any regrets she may have. But Gabriel is weak, his body shaking as he thinks about moving toward her. So he doesn’t. No, he picks up his cloak and puts his mask where it belongs and he leaves. 

“I love you,” he whispers as the door closes behind him.


End file.
